Silhuetas no Luar
by Gabriela M. Nunes
Summary: Kerol é uma garota introvertida que viera de longe para estudar em Sweet Armoris. Ali, conheceu Castiel - seu agora melhor amigo - e Lysandre, pelo qual começou a nutrir um romance em segredo. Um baile de máscaras na escola a incentiva em, talvez, conseguir finalmente declarar o que sente pelo músico.
1. Prólogo

Apesar da chuva ter sido muito agradável em amenizar o calor que fazia na cidade, Kerol desejou que ela tivesse durado apenas até a hora em que voltaria para casa. Pensara ter guardado um guarda-chuva de emergência no armário... mas se lembrou que o emprestara a Castiel no dia anterior apenas quando faltavam 5 minutos para ir embora. Por algum motivo que ela não sabia – e não se interessou em saber naquele dia em particular – o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos não fora, e consequentemente, seu guarda-chuva também.

Enfiou a bota completamente dentro de uma poça de água ao se distrair com os próprios pensamentos, retirando-a apenas a tempo de não ter um peixe nadando dentro do calçado. Usou uma das mãos para se apoiar em um muro enquanto abanava inutilmente a perna, praguejando. – Meu dia não pode ficar melhor... – Sem Castiel, passara o dia alheia a todos durante as aulas, e como de costume, não se calara ante as provocações das garotas, e acabou com elas meia hora na sala da Diretora. Não era de arranjar confusão, e aquela fora sua primeira vez em uma detenção interna, o que a incomodara muito.

Enquanto tentava tirar pelo menos um pouco da água do sapato, foi coberta súbitamente por um guarda-chuva grande, azul vivo. O SEU guarda-chuva. Sem realmente olhar para trás, agarrou o objeto pela haste de maneira estúpida, enquanto reclamava em voz alta.

- Agora você me aparece com isso, seu infe... Lysandre? – E de súbito, seu dia tornara-se um conto de fadas, a chuva não lhe incomodava tanto assim, e seu rosto... bem, tão vermelho quanto uma brasa incandecente. Kerol baixou o tom de voz, claramente constrangida. - Erm... Desculpe, pensei que fosse o desgraçado do Castiel. Obrigada por me cobrir. Digo, o guarda-chuva me cobrir... Você com o guarda-chuva! – _"É, Kerol, você começou lindamente como sempre"_.  
Ele exibiu um sorriso ao ver a reação irritada da moça de início, e acabou rindo com a confusão dela. Aquilo a deixou aliviada... e derretida, como sempre. _"Como pode ser tão lindo?"_.

– Ao invés de se cobrir Castiel usou seu guarda-chuva pra proteger a guitarra... a guitarra está em casa, e ele de cama. – Explicou, abanando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação com o fanatismo do amigo. Prosseguiu em seu tom manso de costume, um sorriso sutil nos lábios. – Tentei entregar pra você antes da aula acabar, mas não te vi o dia todo.  
Kerol ainda sentia o rosto em chamas, mas deixou de gaguejar. – É, eu estava... ocupada. Na sala da diretora. – Deixou escapar, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Não queria que ele achasse que ela era uma encrenqueira. Ao invés disso, ele apenas levantou sutilmente a sobrancelha e tirou o guarda-chuva da mão dela com delicadeza, cobrindo ambos e indicando para que ela voltasse a andar.

- Vamos, vou te acompanhar até em casa. Por que você foi parar na sala da diretora?  
Ela o seguiu praticamente sem pensar, exaltada demais pela companhia do rapaz. Era incrível como ele conseguia, mesmo com toda aquela chuva, estar impecável como sempre. Os olhos de Lysandre refletiam as mesmas imagens com nuances diferentes, devido a diferença das cores da íris. Aquilo era encantador (não que ela, particularmente, não achasse absolutamente tudo encantador no vocalista), e ela se demorou alguns segundos – e um tropeção na calçada – para voltar a atenção na conversa.

- Mandei a Ambre pra um lugar não muito agradável depois dela vir me provocar sem mais nem menos. – Respondeu, resolvendo ser sincera. Para sua surpresa, ele deu uma risadinha antes de prosseguir com a fala.

- Você e o Castiel devem ser irmãos, não é possível. – Ela respondeu também com uma risadinha, sabendo que ainda estava muito corada.

Quando acessaram a rua principal da cidade em direção ao apartamento da moça, Lysandre caiu em um silêncio taciturno. E ela, como sempre, respeitou o devaneio dele. A chuva pintara o céu de cinza claro, mas o sol poente havia criado um bonito degradê laranja no horizonte, fazendo com que as construções a frente deles se tornassem apenas sombras escuras, e fazendo com que a deles se propagasse longe pela rua. Ela havia enfiado as mãos nos bolsos e abaixado com sutileza a cabeça, constrangida demais para interromper o silêncio com qualquer bobagem que não lucrasse um assunto interessante. Os cabelos azulados lhe caíram o rosto, e ela permaneceu encarando os próprios pés durante todo o trajeto em que fizeram em silêncio constrangedor.

Quando chegara a Sweet Armoris, não contava que fosse se apaixonar tão perdidamente por alguém. Conheceu Lysandre devido a sua amizade com Castiel, participando de um de seus ensaios noturnos. Adorou saber como o mesmo era inteligente e principalmente como era bom conhecedor da era vitoriana. E óbviamente, ela ficou imensamente agradecida quando expôs sua convivência com o violino e foi recebida com curiosidade e entusiasmo por ele. Desde então, não perdera sequer um ensaio, exceto o final do da noite anterior, em que saiu um pouco mais cedo devido ao cansaço de um dia de provas. Apesar de ter um gênio difícil como o do amigo ruivo, ficava bastante claro o quanto se tornava 'mansa' diante Lysandre, e ela constantemente tinha de disfarçar seus 'amores' pelo rapaz. Felizmente, Castiel também recebia um tratamento menos seco dela, e por isso era preciso observar com muita atenção para deduzir qualquer coisa. O problema, em realidade, não se tratava de quando estavam os três juntos, mas sim quando ela ficava sozinha com Lysandre. Ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de agarrá-lo e não soltar mais, suas pernas as vezes lhe traíam e ela sentia uma imensa vontade de sair em disparada sem olhar para trás. Sua timidez a atrapalhava muito, e ela começara a se sentir realmente MUITO incomodada quando percebeu que era por causa disso que não conseguia ir adiante e paquerar o rapaz até que ele compreendesse suas intenções.

Ela quase congelou no mesmo lugar quando sentiu os dedos do rapaz deslizarem suavemente por seu rosto, e sentiu-se tremendamente estúpida ao perceber que ele apenas estava afastando uma mecha gorda de cabelo da face dela.

- Vai bater a cara em alguma coisa – Ele riu – E por acaso, chegamos.

- Chegamos?

- ... no seu apartamento?

- Ah! Sim! – Exclamou, reparando que – sem saber bem como – eles haviam parado em frente ao singelo prédio aonde ela morava. A construção era separada em dois pequenos blocos, com cerca de 4 andares e 2 apartamentos por andar. Havia um bonito jardim antes da entrada para o hall, e ela só hoje havia reparado como as flores de lá eram bem cuidadas. Ou talvez apenas tinham ficado felizes com a chuva. Esta, por acaso havia cessado, e por isso, Lysandre fechou o guarda-chuva e devolveu a ela após enrolar o objeto e prendê-lo com minucioso capricho. – Obrigada pela companhia.  
Um sorriso sutil brotou novamente nos lábios dele. – Não tem de que. Nos vemos amanhã a noite? ... - O estômago da garota encheu-se de borboletas, calafrios, ou qualquer outra coisa parecida. _"Como assim, ele vai me chamar pra..."_ - ... Na festa de máscaras, é claro.  
_"... uma festa de máscaras."_ – Quê? Festa? Qual festa?

Ele pareceu indignado quanto a ignorância dela a respeito. – Não sabia? Conseguiram fazer a diretora substituir o dia de aula para a preparação de uma festa de máscaras. Alguns alunos de música de uma outra cidade vão vir pra cá e se apresentar nela.  
Kerol suspirou, e em seguida balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, torcendo o canto da boca levemente. – Não vou não. Vai tar cheio de gente, barulho, bagunça... Acho que vai ser perda de tempo eu ir lá. – Respondeu, guardando o guarda-chuva dentro da mochila e torcendo para desta vez não esquecê-lo por aí.

Para sua surpresa, Lysandre deu levemente de ombros, antes de se afastar alguns passos na direção de onde ele morava. – É uma pena. Eu vou pra ver se conheço algum vocalista ou algo do tipo pra trocar algumas ideias. Na verdade, eu mesmo vou cantar lá talvez. Era segredo, mas você não vai né? Não tem problema contar. – Ele completou, sorrindo. Ela tentou sorrir de volta, mas foi em vão. Por fim, Lysandre se despediu e tomou seu rumo, deixando-a para trás desolada, com os pés encharcados e uma vontade crescente de cavar um buraco no concreto abaixo de si, e virar uma minhoca.


	2. Decisão

- Alô?

- Seu maldito!

- ... Boa Noite pra você também, Kerol

A voz rouca do rapaz pelo telefone era claramente a de alguém doente. Pelo menos dessa vez, não fora uma mentira mal contada apenas para faltar aula. Kerol ainda se livrava das roupas molhadas enquanto falava com Castiel pelo telefone, desfilando sem rumo pela casa enquanto o fazia, usando o ombro como apoio para o celular.

- Por quê diabos você não me falou dessa tal festa de máscaras!?

- E isso por acaso era relevante?

- O Lysandre vai!

- Você é bundona demais pra falar com ele de qualquer forma...

– Você precisa mesmo ficar esfregando isso na minha cara? - Ela deitou na cama para conseguir puxar a calça para baixo, já que estava um tanto molhada, tornando difícil retirá-la.

- Se for pra me defender e te dar a real, sim. – Ele deu um profundo e rouco suspiro, e ela o ouviu mover-se na cama, provávelmente tentando ficar confortável. – Mas, uma festa dessas seria perfeita pra você, na minha opinião.

- Castiel, eu vou morrer de vergonha num...

- Você é tonta? Festa de MÁSCARAS. – Resmungou ele, dando ênfase. – Se você se disfarçar bem não vão saber quem é você. Você podia ir e tentar alguma coisa com o Lysandre, se der certo você aproveita, e se não der ele não vai saber que é você.

Ela fez um silêncio. Apesar de absurda, a ideia não era de toda ruim. Se ela achasse uma fantasia boa o suficiente, apenas lhe faltaria a coragem de se aproximar de Lysandre. Apesar disso não ser seu ponto forte em relação a ele, era uma oportunidade.

- É, talvez eu devesse aproveitar mesmo né?

- Deveria. – Respondeu o rapaz, respirando de maneira falhada novamente. – Vão passar o dia todo arrumando a festa amanhã. Enquanto isso, você aproveita e acha alguma coisa decente pra usar.

- E como é que eu vou achar ele lá?

- Bah, eu sei lá! – Ele fez um silêncio, e em seguida resmungou baixinho – Tá, tá. Amanhã, quando ele vier aqui em casa eu pergunto como quem não quer nada, qual vai ser a máscara dele, e te aviso por SMS.

Um sorriso enorme brotou nos lábios de Kerol. E um frio também. Só agora reparara que arrancara toda a roupa enquanto falava no telefone, e a chuva voltara, deixando o ambiente frio. Mas ainda assim, aparentemente uma oportunidade perfeita havia surgido e ela devia aproveitar.

Ela perdeu mais alguns minutos conversando com o amigo, principalmente lembrando-se do fato que o mesmo estava realmente doente, e ela devia no mínimo perguntar se estava tudo sob contorle, se gostaria de companhia, e quaisquer outras fofocas que lhe vieram a cabeça no momento. Apesar do gênio difícil e de ficarem constantemente se espetando, tinham uma amizade sossegada e sincera, e aquilo era uma benção para Kerol.

- Castiel?

- Sim?

- Sabe que tu mora no meu coração, né brother? – Ela riu.

- Meh. Te mando o SMS amanhã. – Após um segundo de silêncio, ele riu também, desligando logo em seguida. Apesar da grosseria aparente, ela sabia que aquilo significava um 'eu também'.

Após um banho relaxante, ela perdeu as próximas horas tentando escolher o que usaria. Ela ainda não tinha uma ideia de máscara, e por isso resolveu focar no que vestiria. Óbviamente, se ela quisesse ser discreta não poderia usar nenhuma roupa das quais Lysandre tinha visto. Separou vários vestidos, saias, calças, e jogou tudo em cima da cama. Tentou fazê-los combinar de uma maneira diferente, sem sucesso. Pensou se alguma peça de roupa não poderia ser cortada e recosturada afim de ficar diferente e customizada, mas deparou-se com o estojo de costura vazio de linhas. Tentou até mesmo virar as peças no avesso e ver se formavam algo diferente e bonito, mas apenas serviu para desistir e voltar a colocá-las no lado certo, tentando montar um quebra cabeça adequado. Por fim, concluiu que nada em seu guarda roupa serviria, e aceitando o fato que deveria ir até a loja de Leigh amanhã – além de procurar sua máscara – resolveu pensar em como se aproximaria de Lysandre. Ela deitou-se na cama, enfiada em seu pijama, e pôs-se a fitar o teto pelo que pareceram horas. Inventou várias formas de abordá-lo, quais assuntos puxaria, e mesmo sozinha, ficou vermelha enquanto pensava se conseguiria ao menos beijá-lo. A ideia lhe parecia absurda, mas não era a primeira vez em que pensava sobre isso, e por isso não se condenou.

Devido ao cansaço do dia, dormira de maneira tão inesperada que apenas se dera conta quando os raios solares passaram pelas frestas da cortina e inundaram o quarto com luz. A chuva amenizara muito o clima, e por isso a temperatura estava agradávelmente morna. Kerol demorou-se na cama, e apesar da adrenalina que se passaria durante o dia, se permitiu um momento de reflexão a respeito do que tinha feito até agora.

Observou seu apartamento de maneira lenta. O lugar era composto de apenas três cômodos: o principal, um banheiro e uma cozinha. Havia feito o quarto de uma maneira extremamente agradável, apesar do tamanho do lugar. Sua cama estava posicionada lateralmente a janela, o que permitia que o Sol entrasse no cômodo sem iluminar diretamente seu rosto. Nas prateleiras espalhadas pelo local, seus enfeites, livros, lembranças e saudades inundavam o quarto de uma maneira agradávelmente nostálgica. Ela havia pintado cavalos contornando as paredes à trote, o que lhe lembrava seu lugar de origem. Seu guarda roupa, na parede ao lado da cama, havia sido adornado com várias notas musicais, exceto por uma das portas que servia também como mural: nele haviam fotos das poucas pessoas que eram próximas a ela, mas que não dispensava companhia de forma alguma. A frente da cama jazia seu pequeno escritório e fonte de diversão, onde repousavam o computador, livros, e seu amado violino.  
Apenas aquele cômodo mostrava a ela como as coisas haviam mudado desde que ela era uma criança. Tudo que estava ali era mérito dela, e apenas dela. Óbviamente que pessoas importantes haviam-na apoiado, mas o esforço havia sido dela. E se ela havia conseguido chegar ali, não devia se assustar quanto ao amor também. Talvez aquele dia não fosse o dia de conseguir algo com Lysandre, mas se não começasse logo poderia perdê-lo, e ela não estava disposta a isso. Kerol exibiu um sorriso e levantou-se: estava decidida a não pular fora dessa vez. E para selar sua mudança de pensamentos, tomou um banho relaxante, e a sensação de mudança permaneceu viva dentro do peito dela quando saiu de casa rumo a loja de roupas.

" FECHADO "

As letrinhas ainda dançavam na cabeça de Kerol, tirando sarro de toda sua inspiração matinal. Estavam no meio da semana, por quê diabos Leigh decidiria fechar a loja!?  
Ela olhou para os lados, na esperança de achar o dono do estabelecimento, mas foi em vão. Deparou-se apenas com o belíssimo dia que a rodeava: o céu estava de um azul tão vivo que ela pôde ver no reflexo da vitrine como seus cabelos brilhavam devido a iluminação natural. Uma brisa agradável passeava por ali, e a manhã estava estranhamente tranquila: Poucas pessoas transitavam ali. Ela não sabia ao certo se estava com vontade de chorar, ou de esmurrar alguma coisa. Talvez fossem os dois. Por fim ela decidiu chutar um ferro de contenção do estacionamento, resultando apenas em uma dor gigantesca no dedão que a fez xingar em voz alta. Tornou a fitar de maneira desanimada a entrada da loja: Os canteiros laterais estavam muito bem cuidados, e o caminho diante da porta era adornado com pequenos cascalhos brilhantes. A porta era de madeira maciça com vários pequenos vitrôs, e o telhado tinha um formato de cone, lembrando bem o gosto do proprietário pela era vitoriana. A loja seria ainda mais bonita, se estivesse aberta.

Sua nuca arrepiou-se em todos os milímetros quando ouviu a voz grave e mansa atrás dela soar:  
- Kerol, tudo bem?

A garota virou-se lentamente, sem graça. Tentou exibir um sorriso, mas conseguiu apenas fazer uma careta digna de alguém com dor de barriga, o rosto vermelho. – Lysandre! Tudo bem sim... você me assustou. – Ela riu, sem graça, enquanto se recompunha.

- Oh, desculpe. – Ele sorriu, aproximando-se. Estava impecável como sempre, os cabelos brancos visívelmente recentemente escovados, devido a forma como estavam com uma aparência macia e muito brilhosos. Ele indicou a porta fechada, explicando. – Meu irmão descobriu que chegaram novidades na cidade aqui do lado e achou melhor ficar sabendo delas antes que os outros lojistas. Rosalya esqueceu a bolsa aqui dentro, então tive que vir buscar pra ela.

- Mas que droga... – Reclamou ela, abaixando os braços em desalento. – Eu precisava MUITO comprar umas roupas, pra hoje!

- É mesmo? Por que? – Perguntou Lysandre em tom casual, enquanto usava as chaves para abrir a porta.

" E agora, espertona? "

- Ah, eu vou... visitar um amigo de muito tempo atrás. Queria roupas novas.

- Mas se é um amigo não vai ligar de ver você com as suas roupas de sempre, não é mesmo? – Ele sorriu, empurrando a porta.

- Sim! Digo... não, ele não vai se importar... mas eu me importo... – _"Droga, estava tudo indo tão bem... eu vou ter que ir até outro lugar pra comprar, mas eu duvido que tenha algo decente nessa cidade! "_

- Hm... Eu acho que Leigh não se importaria se você pegasse as roupas e acertasse com ele amanhã. Ele sabe como você é responsável. – Ele empurrou mais a porta para que ela entrasse também.

- Você não sabe como salvou minha vida agora! – Disse ela, animada, e entrou na loja com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Pegue o que você precisa e volte aqui, aí anotamos tudo que você pegou e podemos ir.

- Certo. – Kerol enfiou-se loja adentro, inacreditávelmente agradecida pela gentileza de Lysandre.

Mas então percebeu que Lysandre veria as roupas, e que a ideia era oposta a isso.


	3. Compras

A solução encontrada por ela foi simples: comprar simplesmente tudo que tinha pelo menos um pedaço de tecido que lhe parecia interessante. Com Lysandre ali, não poderia comprar nada que fosse usar inteiro, e por isso achou melhor comprar roupas que estivessem baratas e possuíssem algo que pudesse customizar em uma única peça mais tarde. Tinha vestidos, camisetas, bermudas e calças velhos em casa que poderiam ser usados como base, então não precisou se preocupar com isso. Comprou também um par de meias finas de seda negra, que formavam um bonito desenho nas pernas brancas da garota. Ainda na sessão de acessórios, pegou uma tiara com um enfeite bonito e simples em forma de um botão de rosa branca.  
Assim feito, apanhou tudo aquilo e levou até Lysandre, que a esperava sentado no balcão pela parte de dentro, em frente a caixa registradora.

- Nossa, tudo isso?

- Ah, já aproveitei né... e acho que seu irmão merece, ainda mais depois da sua gentileza – Ela sorriu, sutilmente corada, enquanto botava as roupas em cima do balcão.

- Se eu puder fazer algo por um amigo ou amiga, eu faço! – Lysandre respondeu, dando à garota um grande sorriso.

Kerol moveu a cabeça positivamente, digerindo a palavra 'amiga' enquanto isso. Afim de disfarçar a expressão de quem havia levado uma espécie de soco, esticou-se e apanhou alguns pequenos carretéis de fios de cores diferentes, que usaria mais tarde para costurar tudo em uma única peça.

Juntos, olharam as etiquetas das roupas e seus preços, Lysandre anotando tudo em um caderno que encontrou por ali. Conversaram bastante enquanto isso, como costumam fazer. Kerol era grata por ao menos conseguir conversar normalmente com o rapaz, apesar dos sorrisos sem jeito e sua face corada constantemente, mas ao menos tinha a confiança de uma amiga com ele, e talvez isso a ajudaria a conseguir algo mais. E ela sabia que a oportunidade perfeita seria naquela noite, na festa.

A conversa lhe fora extremamente útil em questão de informação. Soube que Lysandre não chegaria exatamente no início da festa, e principalmente onde estaria. Apesar de ser introvertido, ele queria conversar com alguns vocalistas que estariam presentes ali, vindos de fora com suas bandas especialmente para tocar na festa. O rapaz pretendia sair logo, então ela devia ser rápida se quisesse lhe chamar alguma atenção. Tinha poucas esperanças de que sairia bem, mas algo lhe dizia que devia tentar.

Quando terminaram, ele a ajudou a empacotar tudo, dobrando cuidadosamente (e melhor do que ela) as roupas antes de coloca-las nas sacolas. Ela podia carregar tudo sozinha, mas ele insistiu em ajudá-la com alguns, inclusive porque queria esconder a bolsa de Rosalya até que fossem se separar, afirmando em meio a um riso leve que seria um tanto estranho se fosse visto na rua carregando uma bolsa de mulher.

Kerol achou no mínimo decente da parte dela acompanhá-lo até a casa de Rosalya, onde ele devolveu a bolsa a garota. Trocaram algumas palavras com a moça antes de continuar seguindo rumo, desta vez em direção a casa de Kerol. Com seus típicos acessos de devaneio, Lysandre permaneceu em silêncio durante uma parte do percurso, dando tempo para a imaginação fértil da garota viajar durante o tempo e imaginar como seria a festa. Não demorou muito para que ela ficasse corada sozinha e ele reparasse, rendendo mais uma curta conversa desajeitada, enquanto Kerol tentava contornar a situação culpando o tempo (que nem tão quente estava).

Eles viraram no quarteirão do prédio da garota, as ruas ainda considerávelmente vazias.

- É uma pena que você não vá. Já suspeitava que Castiel não fosse mesmo se estivesse bem, ele não é dessas coisas mesmo.

- Jura? Erm... por que uma pena? – Ela o fitou sem virar muito a cabeça, tentando esconder a agitação. Ele exibiu-lhe um sorriso leve e respondeu em seu tom calmo costumeiro.

- Oras, eu gosto da sua companhia. Como já te disse, depois que eu conversar o que eu preciso, acho que vou até embora. Se já estiver devolta da visita ao seu amigo, podíamos ir até a casa do Castiel pra atormentá-lo, o que acha?

- Claro! Eu não vou ficar muito tempo fora mesmo...

- Ótimo, então combinado.

Eles pararam em frente ao prédio. Estava tão bonito quanto o dia anterior, contando com o fato de que agora havia um sol sutil iluminando os canteiros que um jardineiro regava com todo zelo. Lysandre não lhe passou as sacolas de imediato.

- Quer ajuda pra levá-las até lá em cima?

- Ah, não precisa.

- Tem certeza?

Kerol exibiu um sorriso, tentando passar um tanto de confiança ao rapaz. Na verdade queria mesmo que ele entrasse, mas não pra lhe ajudar com compras. Isso, entretanto, estava bem longe de cogitação naquele instante. – Absoluta, já te ocupei bastante, e logo vou precisar sair.  
- Está bem então – Ele entregou as duas sacolas à garota, e afastou-se dois passos para trás enquanto se despedia. – Nos vemos mais tarde então. Divirta-se com seu amigo!

- Obrigada. Aproveite a festa você também!

A cama foi o primeiro lugar que Kerol avistou dentro do apartamento, e foi nela que a garota se jogou. Havia sido algo tão simples, mas balançara todo seu mundo, e ela não estava nem um pouco envergonhada de parecer uma adolescente de 12 anos. Repassou os fatos das ultimas duas horas com tamanha alegria que portava um enorme sorriso no rosto.

_" Ele gosta da minha companhia! ...  
E ele carregou as compras como se fosse um namorado.  
Ele não é meu namorado, mas foi quase um.  
Ele até assumiu a responsabilidade de me deixar pegar as coisas fiado!  
Se o Castiel não tivesse ficado doente, eu nem sequer ia ter visto ele ontem de tarde..._

... Tadinho do Castiel. "

Ela riu, mas ninguém podia dizer que não era verdade.

Kerol ficara tão distraída com seus pensamentos e devaneios que não sentiu o sono chegando, mas sentiu o desespero quando acordou e se deparou com um forte sol de meio dia entrando sem pedir licença pela janela do quarto, e o relógio na parede marcando 12:25.

- MERDA! Não tem nada pronto ainda! – E levantou, absolutamente desperta, começando sem demora a espalhar as roupas em cima da cama, cadeiras e até mesmo no chão, e com a tesoura, linha e agulha, começou a trabalhar.


	4. Chegada

Kerol sentou-se na cama, várias horas depois, e fitou com satisfação e alívio seu trabalho final, pendurado em um cabide no seu guarda-roupa. Boa parte das roupas que comprara jazia em pedaços pelo chão do quarto, algumas delas simplesmente irreconhecíveis, mas o dinheiro que gastara valera a pena.

Sabia que precisaria sair um pouco 'fora da casinha' se quisesse ficar o mais irreconhecível possível, e por isso se sentia grata por ter sido agraciada com uma boa dose de imaginação. Primeiro, ela decidiu que estaria demasiado quente, e que seria melhor usar algo mais curto. Ao mesmo tempo, previu que estaria escuro e abusariam da luz negra, e suas pernas acabariam aparecendo mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Para solucionar isso, aproveitou uma bermuda branca. Fez uma grande barra na peça, de forma o final da mesma ficar no início de suas coxas, e nas barras costurou um gracioso caminho com strass. Para amenizar a situação das pernas, apanhou uma meia-calça preta que comprara. Sabia que aquilo a deduraria um pouco, mas utilizando-se de um tira-linha, desenhou notas musicais por toda a extensão da meia, desfiando com cuidados os fios utilizando a extremidade pontiaguda do objeto. Algumas eram grandes o suficiente para quase lhe tomar a coxa toda, outras pequenas ao ponto de ser necessário estar perto para notá-la ali. Achou um antigo par de botas de cano baixo que julgou combinar com o que tinha feito até agora, e decidiu que ficaria com elas mesmo – eram simples, pretas e não contrastavam com o resto da roupa, o que considerou perfeito. Sua intenção não era chamar atenção, e sim ficar irreconhecível. O máximo que conseguisse.

A máscara e a blusa foram as peças mais difíceis de se decidir. Tinha pilhas e mais pilhas de roupas diferentes que lhe agradavam, mas por algum motivo ficou bloqueada por um longo tempo, sem conseguir montar um quebra-cabeça coerente que combinasse com todo o resto. Pensou até mesmo em desmanchar o que já havia feito, mas preferiu não desistir. Após algum tempo perdido, teve um lapso de ideias e rápidamente retomou ao trabalho. Usou-se de três blusas, duas pretas estampadas e uma simples, inteiramente branca.

Uma das blusas pretas tinha como estampa diversos ramos de flores em branco, contrastando com o fundo. Esta foi cortada na diagonal, desde um pouco abaixo da axila até a metade da gola do pescoço, restando apenas uma manga e um tantinho de pano. Kerol fez o mesmo com a outra blusa – de estampa de bolinhas brancas. Entretanto usou-se da parte maior do recorte, de forma que quando as uniu formaram uma única peça. Para finalizar, pegou a blusa branca e a customizou igual as anteriores, porém realizou vários cortes que iam da parte frontal até as costas, de maneira que várias tiras se suspendessem pela lateral de seu corpo. Com isso, encaixou-a na peça preta, de forma que a estampa de ramos tomasse seu ombro direito de maneira clara, e a outra parte do corpo pertencesse a blusa branca rasgada, e em meio as tiras cortadas, as bolinhas brancas ficassem visíveis. Para finalizar, incluiu uma touca branca que iria lhe cobrir todo o cabelo e parte da testa.

Depois que toda a roupa estava pronta, achar a máscara ideal não lhe fora complicado. A peça que lhe cobria os olhos era simplesmente pano preto, sem adornos ou qualquer coisa que fosse especial. Entretanto ela já sabia o que faria, que mudaria toda a simplicidade daquilo, de uma forma interessante e bonita. Mas só poderia fazê-lo um tanto antes de realmente sair de casa.

Enquanto estava ocupada com as roupas, no meio da tarde, recebeu o primeiro SMS de Castiel, avisando que a fantasia de Lysandre iria ser muito simples e que ele não precisaria nem descrevê-la. Ela não gostou da ideia de ir completamente sem saber como o rapaz estaria, mas discutir com Castiel não ajudaria em nada, bem ela sabia.

Aliviada pelo fato de tudo estar pronto, agradeceu-se com um relaxante e demorado banho. Ainda com a toalha enrolada no corpo, escovava os dentes diante do espelho enquanto formulava diversas maneiras de abordar Lysandre sem dedurar quem era. Não é difícil de se imaginar que flertar com a própria imagem diante do espelho, especialmente com a boca cheia de pasta e sacodindo a escova por todos os lados, não era realmente algo inspirador. Com os dentes brilhando, ela demorou algum tempinho perfurmando-se em todos os lugares possíveis. Escovou com calma os cabelos e ajeitou-os de maneira saber ficarem brilhosos e bem acomodados no capuz, pois se caíssem ficaria fácil saber quem ela era. Então, partiu para a maquiagem.

Desenhou na parte superior do rosto inteiro, linhas onduladas que seguiam as curvas da face e formavam graciosas espirais em suas bochechas. Outras menores se ramificavam da matriz do desenho. Espalhou bolinhas aqui e ali, algumas maiores e outras bem pequenas, e se permitiu algumas pequeninas estrelas aqui e ali, até que, juntamente com a máscara, Kerol parecesse um personagem de algum conto de fadas e atingisse seu objetivo: ficar irreconhecível. As pessoas não precisavam saber quem era, apenas Lysandre, e ela queria mostrar-se apenas na hora certa.

Assim que vestiu-se, tomou mais algum tempo para fazer alguns ajustes finais, e o relógio marcou 19:45. Lysandre muito provávelmente já estava na festa, e aquela era a hora da verdade. Quando foi sair, esticou-se para enxergar a janela do hall de entrada do prédio, e quando ficou segura de que ninguém conhecido a veria sair, aprumou melhor o capuz sobre a cabeça e saiu pela rua em passos rápidos e decididos. Mesmo assim, borboletas dançavam na boca de seu estômago sem parar. A rua já estava escura, mas ela viu diversos alunos que não conhecia, com fantasias mirabolantes ou simples, andando e brincando pela rua em direção ao colégio, já começando com a festa logo ali. O caminho não era muito bem iluminado, o que fazia com que eles sumissem e aparecessem das sombras constantemente, dificultando que ela reconhecesse qualquer um deles. Era irrelevante, na verdade. Estava preocupada apenas na sua oportunidade – talvez única – de se aproximar de Lysandre e investir sem ser reconhecida.

O colégio estava totalmente ao contrário da rua: muito bem iluminado, com música alta e várias barraquinhas de comida e outros suvenires que eram usados para arrecadar fundos para os eventos da escola. Previu que o rapaz estivesse dentro do ginásio, onde a parte principal da festa ocorria, e foi para lá que rumou. Pelo caminho viu uma infinidade de fantasias, algumas muito simples, outras mirabolantes, criativas, e até mesmo algumas tão sem graça que visívelmente a pessoa não estava interessada em ficar anônima, ou simplesmente era muito preguiçosa. A porta do ginásio estava enfeitada com máscaras e balões prateados. Música relativamente alta vinha dali de dentro, e muitos vultos dançavam na luz negra. Ela olhou para baixo e viu que o que tinha feito dera certo: suas pernas não ficaram fluorescentes, óbviamente, porém as notas musicais da meia-calça ficaram bem delineadas e bonitas. Confiante, ela ergueu o rosto enquanto segurava um sorriso, e adentrou mais o local afim de procurar Lysandre.

E o achou.

A máscara que o rapaz usava encaixava-se no perfil dos 'preguiçosos', ao que ele visívelmente não se importou em ficar óbvio quem ele era. Os cabelos estavam brilhantes devido a luz do ambiente, bem como os longuíssimos cabelos brancos da garota que encontrava-se agarrada em seu braço. Ele estava de frente para onde Kerol econtrava-se, e a garota, de costas.


End file.
